This protocol is designed to test in patients with congestive heart failure (CHF) the effectiveness of C-11 neurotransmitter PET imaging as a tool for assessing the pathophysiology of cardiac autonomic innervation at the cellular level. The approach compares PET findings with standard clinical measurements of sympathetic innervation, tone and beta receptor responsiveness.